


Broken: Continued

by teelcor



Series: Broken [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Attempt at Romance, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Romance, Vanitas Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts), attempt at fluff, kingdom hearts - Freeform, vanitas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teelcor/pseuds/teelcor
Summary: Umm Ao3 isn't updating the date on the original work sooota-da~!Here ya go friends. :D





	Broken: Continued

**Author's Note:**

> Actually Chapter 14. :II

Vanitas watched from the shadows as /name/ danced around the square with his brother.

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Let alone what he was **feeling**.

She was laughing, smiling, looking carefree as she twirled from dancer to dancer, clapping with everyone else as the music swelled.

** _His brother._ **

He controlled his breathing, because if he didn’t, Unversed would spawn here and it might ruin-

No, he controlled his feelings because this wasn’t a good time.

_You don’t want to upset her_. a tiny voice whispered in the back of his mind, and he clenched his teeth, blowing air out his nose as he watched her dance.

_He_ had been the one to bring her here.

_He_ had been the one she had been smiling at all day.

This meant **_nothing_**. He had vanished on her, going to find something.

So what was this feeling…?

His chest was tight, a lump in his throat as he watched her spin away once more. His face was burning, a pit in his stomach…

He had seen other men and women doing…things…with their faces… today that made him realize what it was he wanted.

As the music came to an end and the crowd burst into applause for the dancers, Vanitas couldn’t take his eyes off /name/.

He knew what he wanted.

As she went up to Sora to thank him for inviting her to dance, it took every ounce of self-control of his to not run out there and strike Sora down where he stood.

But if he did that, that would be playing into Xehanort’s hands and he wasn’t about to give the old bastard what he wanted.

So, he waited.

\--- --- ---

You waved goodbye to Sora, unable to stop yourself from smiling as him and his friends walked away. Someone had just shouted “To the boats!” and everyone had dispersed, talking excitedly as they did so.

“Why does he look like _exactly_ like Vanitas…?” you muttered to yourself, watching the brown haired ray of sunshine practically bounce away in excitement. The shadows were growing long in the square, the town being bathed in a warm, orange light as the sun started to dip below the horizon. Dancing had been fun, but now you focused back on what was missing from your life-

“Vanitas!” you said excitedly, seeing him emerge from a nearby alleyway. You practically ran up to him, throwing your arms around his neck as you did so. “I was worried! I mean- “you realized what you were doing, and felt the heat run straight to your face as you pulled away immediately, embarrassed. “I-I’m sorry, I d-didn’t mean to uh, you know…” you gesticulated wildly with your hands, and Vanitas only raised an eyebrow in return.

“Enjoy yourself?” his voice was perhaps a little too smug, as though he was holding back something, but you were grateful he didn’t push the fact that you had almost tackled him.

“Dancing was fun,” you wondered if you should ask him about Sora, “But I still wondered where you disappeared to.” You stuck out your lower lip in a pout, giving Vanitas puppy dog eyes. “Besides, did you see that kid who looked _just_ like you…?” Vanitas’ gaze didn’t waver.

“No.” was the dead pan reply.

“Riiiight. Well.” You clapped your hands together. So much for that topic, but you filed the information away for later. “Sooo now what? We go watch the lanterns?” Vanitas’ golden eyes bored into yours, his gaze far more intense than normal (and that was saying something), and after a moment you had to cast your eyes down at your feet, feeling a feeble smile form on your face and your cheeks burn while butterflies danced in your stomach.

“Come on.” He grabbed your hand (not your wrist, ohmygosh) and started dragging you towards wherever. You squeaked in surprise, falling into step behind him, your cheeks flushed from the skin contact. His hand was calloused and warm, and you found yourself only paying attention to how wonderful it felt to have his skin against yours as he dragged you through town. All you could focus on was Vanitas. You looked at him, admiring him as he walked; how broad his shoulders were, how lean he was, the way his pitch black hair reflected the light ever so gently, how his clothes contoured to his body _just so_ and all in all it was an image you weren’t going to forget anytime soon.

“Here.” He had pulled you behind the lighthouse on the pier, the sun having just sunk below the horizon and the last rays of light fading. You were a bit confused, but kept your mouth shut because Vanitas seemed to be struggling with his words. “Just…._wait_.” he promptly sat down on the edge of the pier, dangling his legs over the water, pulling you with him. You landed unceremoniously on your rear, but you smiled anyway, knowing that he was trying his best, which was a pretty big deal for him.

You stayed quiet, trying to not stare at the gorgeous man next to you, instead busying yourself with looking all around (except at him of course), admiring the perfect reflection of the sky against the water as darkness truly fell. You closed your eyes for a moment, enjoying Vanitas’ company and the quiet, and the excitement of being in a new world.

You felt Vanitas scoot a little closer to you, one of his hands resting on the dock behind you as he leaned over to say “Look,” in your ear. You opened your eyes to see the reflection of the first lantern rising into the sky, quickly followed by hundreds more. You looked up, the light from the lanterns illuminating the night sky, their reflections creating a mirror image in the water that when put together was almost too beautiful for you.

“Oh wow…” you gasped quietly, unconsciously leaning into Vanitas’s shoulder as you gazed at the gorgeous sight around you. “Vanitas, this is…!!” you didn’t have words to describe it. Your heart felt so light, this moment was just perfect, being here with the person you cared most about-

You turned your face to smile at Vanitas, only to find that he was already looking at you. There was a softness in his eyes you hadn’t seen before, and it made your heart flip and your cheeks burn. He had the slightest curl to his lips, barely smiling, _but smiling_, and it _did things _to you.

“What is it?” you nervously tucked a stray piece of hair behind your ear, feeling your breath catch in your throat. Vanitas chuckled, raising his other hand up to tentatively cup your face. His hand wasn’t quite steady, and you leaned into his touch, feeling your mouth go dry as you quickly glanced at his lips, wondering if maybe, _just maybe_ –

“Did you enjoy today?” he sat up a little straighter, leaned in a little closer, his golden eyes bright and full of an emotion you knew he wasn’t familiar with. You swallowed, numbly nodding, still acutely aware of his touch, of how close he was, of how time seemed to slow down. “Good.” His voice was quiet, his thumb stroking your cheek, and his gaze faltered for a moment even as you both drew closer to each other.

“Vanitas – “ Damn it to hell, you were doomed. Vanitas seemed to lose his nerve though, and he dropped his hand, looking away from you back out across the water. You couldn’t help but feel infinitely disappointed. The entire mood was killed, but you also knew perhaps he wasn’t ready. You tried to refocus on the lanterns, but your mind was most definitely focused on what almost happened. A breeze blew gently, cooling the air around the two of you even more.

You sighed, watching as the lanterns floated away into the sky, some of them falling into the water and being extinguished quickly. You felt rather then saw Vanitas stand up next to you, the silence filling the air.

“Come on.” You turned and looked up to see him holding out his hand to you, but not looking at you. You gave him a half smile (not that he saw it) and you put your hand in his. He quickly pulled you to your feet, almost too quickly, and you almost fell into him.

“S-sorry…” you muttered, not quite sure what else to say, awkwardly looking everywhere but his face. Had his shirt always been so interesting? Yes. Yes indeed. Without another word, Vanitas opened a Corridor of Darkness and pulled you into it, and you obligingly followed. You both walked out of the Corridor and into your bedroom, back in Nowhere. For a long moment, neither of you said anything, and you couldn’t help but look at him. He still wouldn’t meet your gaze though.

“Get some sleep.” He muttered, letting go of your hand and making for the door. Your chest hurt, and before you knew it you had rushed over to grab his hand, stopping him in his tracks, and he finally met your gaze, gold meeting /eye color/.

“Thank you, for taking me today.” You said earnestly, trying to smile, and he nodded, casting his eyes downward again. You stepped into his space, looking up at him, making eye contact. “I really enjoyed it.”

“Good.” His voice almost cracked, and you sighed, reaching up to cup his cheek. He froze, his eyes wide. You gently stroked your thumb across his cheek, and you stood on your tip toes, leaning forward to press your lips to his cheek. When you pulled away, you smiled at him, his eyes still wide as though he couldn’t believe what you had just done. You made to move away but he grabbed you, pushing you against the wall of the room, your wrists pinned above your head as he leaned over you, his nose almost touching yours, your breaths mingling.

“V-Vanitas…” your voice wasn’t shaking from nervousness, that was for damn sure. His eyes were lidded, gazing at you with emotion and desire. Despite the sudden change, Vanitas still seemed somewhat hesitant despite having you at his mercy, and you decided to just go for it. You closed the very short distance between you and him, capturing his lips with yours, and as though a switch was flicked, everything came on all at once.

It took him a second to respond but respond he did. Your teeth hit against his, your tongues meeting, as Vanitas pushed himself against you, his one hand holding your arms above your head while his other hand cupped your face. Your body was a vile betrayer, taking over, and you couldn’t help but attempt to push yourself closer against him, unable to keep from moaning quietly into his mouth, and you felt him smirk against you. He ground his hips against yours, letting go of your wrists to wrap his arm around your waist, and with your arms free you wrapped them around his neck, running one hand through his hair (which was impossibly soft). The kiss was electric, every nerve in your body aware of what was happening, as though the weeks of build-up and near misses had all been leading up to this (which in hindsight yeah you guessed it had been but whatever). You broke away for a second to catch your breath, and Vanitas promptly moved his lips to your neck, dragging his long canine teeth along your skin, making you whimper as you arched your back, one hand tracing the muscles of his back and shoulders as you clung to him, the intensity and the suddenness of the situation making you light headed on endorphins. He bit down on your neck, sucking on it, and the heat between your legs was growing as he growled, leaving a mark on you. He raised his head back up, his eyes meeting yours, and he leaned his forehead against yours for a moment. Nothing was said because nothing needed to be said, and he gently stroked your cheek with the back of his hand in an incredibly intimate silence, his eyes meeting yours.

“Just remember,” he murmured, moving his fingers down to touch where he had bitten you, his other hand tightening on your waist, “You are _mine_.”

**Author's Note:**

> finally~! The kiss happened~!  
But what happens next??
> 
> Also please let me know if this chapter is any good :I  
I tried. D:


End file.
